Please Help Me!
by darkangel983
Summary: While on Night Patrol Leo finds a girl fighting two of Shredder's most powerful mutants. Why does she know so much about everything? What will Splinter think of this? Better story than summary. :) Rated T- for violence, cussing, and future blood.
1. Kathrine

_Please Help Me _

**Okay this might sound really creepy but this story is based on a dream I had a week ago. I hope you enjoy! **

**Kathrine **

Leo P.O.V

We were standing on what I think was the tallest hotel in New York. I knew something was going to happen, I could feel it. "We're wasting our time! Nothing's gonna show up!" Raph yelled. I rolled my eyes and continued looking down. "GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" A girl screamed. "Hey look there's a fight going on." Donnie said. "Let's go!" I ordered whipping out my Katanas. I ninja rolled as my brothers mimicked. "What the-?" Mikey questioned. There was a girl wearing a yellow puffy vest, a red and white shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and black boots. She also had dark brown hair and charcoal green eyes. She was fighting Dogpound and Fishface, she looked like she was okay to trust so I just started fighting with her. "Hey Fishface long time no see!" Raph taunted. "Yes, let's finish where we left- oof!" The girl sucker punched him in the stomach, flipped and sliced off his bionic leg! "Hya!" She screamed as she Dogpound in the face, twisted his arm back, slid under him and kicked him in the stomach again. She put one leg on his stomach and pointed her saber towards his neck. "Be a good boy okay?" Her voice sounded as smooth as silk. "Hey you!" Raph called. "That was MY punching bag!" He bellowed. He was about to lunge at her but Donnie grabbed his arm "Raph she looks like she could do damage. Did you see how fast she handled Dogpound and Fishface!?" Donnie warned. "Yeah not even you can do that." Mikey joked. "I'm gonna seriously hurt you!" Raph threatened as he jerked his arm free from Donnie's grasp. "Aah!" Mikey flinched as he ran behind me. "Who cares? I'm goin' for it!" "Hiya!" BAM! Raph couldn't even touch her! He was immediately kicked towards the wall but knowing how persistent we all are he tried again. Next thing I knew we were all challenging the mysterious girl. Donnie tried hitting her with his staff but she just grabbed it and snapped it in half. I tried to at least move her but only managed to hit my swords against hers. Mikey evaluated knocking her off her feet but ended up making the domino affect happen. There we were bruised, bleeding, and moaning on the floor. "Oh God I'm so sorry!" The girl cried. "I-It's ok we're used to this." I responded. "Oh does that mean that Master Splinter works you hardcore?" She asked. My muscles tensed and I sensed the others did as well. "How do you know about our Master?" Donnie asked. "He never mentioned us huh? Well he had this friend who also got mutated but not into a mouse, into a dragon." She started. "Cool! A dragon!" Mikey solaced. 'Yeah, my Master's name is Kouren. He taught my brother and I Ninjitsu. By the way my name's Kathrine but you can call me Kat. Sorry I beat you up." Kathrine extended her towards me I hesitantly grabbed it and continued to get to know Kat. "So Kat what happened to your brother? I inquired. "That dog and fish monster thing kidnapped my brother Natsu. They are holding him captive but Shredder is personally watching him." Kat answered nonchantly. Then her eyes shot wide "Not that I mean you guys are monsters!" She quickly covered up. "It's okay." I answered. "I suck at first impressions." Kat mumbled. "So does Raph here but I like people like that! I mean we like people like that!" I covered. I don't know why but ever since I started talking to Kat my heart beats faster and my palms get sweaty. "That's incredible!" Donnie exclaimed. "What?" Kat questioned. "Your eyes, when I first saw you your eyes were charcoal green now they're purple." Donnie answered clearly wanting to know more about her. "Oh yeah that." Kat casually stated. "What do you mean by 'Oh that'?" Raph mimicked. "I have a tendency to go 'Black Kat'." I raised a brow. "Oh yeah, I forgot to explain!" She cheered. "When I go 'Black Kat' I lose my temper and have the power to kill." Kat ended with a smile. "Okay, but what does that have to do with your eyes?" Donnie questioned. "They change color depending on my mood. Purple means I'm 'White Kat'. Blue means I'm sad or scared. Green means 'Black Kat'. Orange means I'm excited or hyper and pink means I'm in love!" Kat beamed. "Hey Kat! I demand another rematch! But you can't go Black Kat!" Raph challenged. "Sure Raph." She answered. "Hey do you know what my name is?" Mikey inquired. She smiled "You're Michelangelo but your brothers call you Mikey." She pointed to Donnie and smiled again "You're Donatello or as your brothers call you Donnie." "The one over there is Raphael or Raph." She rolled her eyes. She did a small curtsy and then said "You're Leo or Leonardo my role model." She grinned the cutest grin I've ever seen. "Okay, so if you're done flirting can you hurry up and fight me already!" Raph complained. "Man aren't you quick tempered… I like you!" She beamed. She walked over and took off her pants?! "W-What are you doing?" "Taking off my weapons duh!" Kat rolled her eyes. "Whoa! You carry so many weapons!" Mikey wooed. Kat carried a white dragon katana on her right leg, a purple katana on her left, nun chunks around her waist (like a belt), twin sais on her hips, ninja stars slung around her shoulder, twin swords attached to her back, and another pair of twin swords on her arms. "Does that hurt?" Mikey asked. Kat shook her head "Ugh can we get on with this already?!" Raph whined. "Just this and I'm done." She stripped off her boots and socks. "Now I'm ready, I can't go Black Kat am I right? Would you prefer weapons or fists?" Kat smiled. "Fists, yes, and why are you always smiling?" Raph said. Kat shrugged "Why shouldn't I be happy? I just met you guys! The only thing I should be sad or angry about is that dog and fish thing taking Natsu." I think she was going to cry. "Please don't cry! I'm not good with crying girls!" I blurted out as I hugged her tight. "Oh, come on!" Raph grunted. Oh that's right he still wants to fight Kat. I let go of Kat and made the mistake of looking down. SHE WAS STILL PANTSLESS! My head shot backwards and blood shot out of my nostrils. "Uh Leo are you okay there?" Kat asked me. 'Oh God I can't look down again I can't look down again' I thought. "She's wearing shorts… I think." Donnie whispered. 'What a relief!' "Ready to get beat by a girl Raph?" Kat taunted. "Don't go black!" Raphael commanded. "I'll try but I can't guarantee it." Kat muttered. "Hya!"Raph screeched his foot connected with her stomach. "Huh!" She swiped her leg under him to knock him off his feet. "Ugh!" They both moaned as they rubbed their cheeks. "Aah!" Raph screeched he back flipped and kicked her in the back. I could tell this was going to be over in 3… 2… 1… BAM! Raph was flat on his stomach with Kat smiling with her foot on Raph's grumbling body. "Haha, you're good. Maybe we can duel when we get back to the lair." I smiled. "Yeah!" She grinned in response as we headed back jumping over roofs which obviously she was smiling about. I don't understand why I feel so weird about her. Maybe I like her because I felt the same way about Karai when I first met her. But whatever I'm pushing it aside for now, I'll ask Donnie about it later.

**So what did ya think? My dreams are pretty detailed, I'm surprised I remember that. I actually own the White Dragon Katana that Kat has. **** Sorry for any mistakes. ~darkangel983 **


	2. Meeting Splinter

_ Please Help Me _

**Angel: I'm really sorry I didn't update... I've been really busy. **

**Raph: Can you get on with this already! You have A LOT to make up for. **

**Angel: Fine... Mikey do the disclaimer, please.**

**Mikey: Angel doesn't own TMNT though she wants to. Enjoy the story! **

Meeting Splinter

Kat P.O.V

Here we are walking in the sewer. I'm so happy, I can't wait to meet Master Splinter! I dug my hand into my pocket and retrieved a piece of paper. I started to read but I was interrupted by Mikey slamming into my shoulder. "Ow, Mikey that hurt!" I whined while I rubbed my shoulder. "Heh, sorry about that... Hey what ya reading?" Mikey asked. "It's a note that Kouren wrote for me. You can read it with me if you want." I suggested. Mikey nodded, so we read together as we walked.

_'Dear Kathrine, _

_By the time you read this I will be gone. Take Natsu and go to New York, for you can train with my old friend Hamato Yoshi. He can show many things I cannot. I sense that something very misfortunate is going to occur, so you will live with him in the sewers along with his four sons. _

_Be careful my child,_

_Kouren' _

"H-He loves you so m-much." Mikey said sobbing a little. Raph obviously eavesdropped and screamed at me. "Making Mikey cry is MY job! You have no right to steal it!" Raph jabbed me in my chest and glared at me. "So? I didn't make him cry. Maybe your face was just so ugly he started crying." I smirked. "Oh now you've done it!" Raph said stealing Mikey's nun chuck. My eyes turned a darkish blue and I screamed. "I'M GONNA SHALACK YOU!" He threatened as I ran for my life. "Leo!" I shouted as his figure came into view. "Yes?" He asked calmly while turning around. I ran around him and attached myself to the back of his shell.

"Raph's trying to kill me!" I cried as I brushed my bangs out of my eye. Leo smiled at me and looked at a pissed off Raph. "Raph stop picking on girls." Leo stated. "She fucking made Mikey cry. You know that's my damn job!" Leo sighed "Did you?" He asked. I shook my head "I didn't do crap. Mikey just read this note I had and it had a really touching ending." I explained. Leo turned around and kept walking. I lied my head on his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist. "You are so awesome." I mumbled as my eyes grew heavy and I slowly drifted off to dreamland.

Raph P.O.V

I can't believe she used Leo against me! But then again I heard what she mumbled. So now let's have a little fun with hero boy. "Hey Leo did you hear what she said?" I asked as I quickened my pace. "No." Leo shook his head softly. I leaned in closer and stopped him in his tracks. "She said you're awesome." I smirked. He blushed "S-So? That doesn't mean anything." Leo covered. "Look I'm not stupid Leo. She likes you." I smirked again. "Leo's got a girlfriend! Leo's got a girlfriend! Leo's got a girlfriend~!" Mikey sang. "Kat likes you? Congrats!" Donnie cheered. At this point his face was all red. "Sh-Shut up guys. L-Let's keep moving." Leo ordered. Just seeing him like this proves he likes her.

~Time Skip 3 minutes later~

Kat P.O.V

"Kat... Kat wake up." Leo's voice echoed as he softly shook me. My eyes fluttered open and his smiling figure came into view. "How was your nap?" He asked. "Good thanks to you." I smiled. "We're at the lair but you have to stay awake if you want to meet Master Splinter." Leo explained. I nodded and sat up.

"In matter of fact, let me go get Sensei." Leo said as he walked away. I looked around me and gasped. The lair had anything a teen could ever want! There was a TV, a punching dummy and video games! I stood up and walked towards the dummy and gave it a light punch. "This place is awesome!" I squealed. "Try living here for 15 years. You get tired of it after a while." Leo responded. "Ah, Leo I didn't see you there." I said. "Sorry if I scared you. Sensei should be coming out of meditation soon. Here try punching it harder."

Leo stated grabbing my wrists from behind me. CRACK! My knuckle connected with one of the weapons inside the dummy. "GAH! I'm sorry!" Leo apologized. "I-It's fine. You didn't break my hand. You just made the bone crack, I'll be fine." I explained rubbing my right hand. "My sons, I see you have returned."Splinter said. 'Oh Shit.' I mentally cursed as I hid in front of the punching dummy. "Yes we have Sensei and we brought someone." Leo announced taking my hand and taking me out of my hiding place. I blushed "M-My name is Kathrine Kagoshima and an old friend of yours taught my brother and I one day he just disappeared and left me a note saying that I should come and train with you. I come before you asking if you can teach me to be a better Kunoichi for I can save my brother from the Shredder." I explained.

I wanted to cry badly. I was having a difficult time trying to swallow the massive lump in my throat. My vision was blurring and it wasn't going to be long before I bursted into tears and I hate crying in front of people. Thankfully Leo sensed everything and squeezed my hand tighter. "I will train you Miss Kathrine but may I ask what friend you are talking about?" Splinter asked. "My Master's name is Kouren or as you would know Hiroshima Yuki." I responded. Master Splinter's eyes widen. "Kouren? He is alive?!" Splinter asked in shock. I nodded my head "Yes, he was also mutated. He has told me so much about you. It is an honor to train with you." I bowed.

Splinter bowed in response and quickly headed back to his room. As soon as he left I let go of Leo's hand and ran out of the lair. I didn't know where to go but I just had to get out of there. I dropped to my knees and cried, cried till no tears would come out. I missed Natsu so much. I failed him as a sister. I couldn't protect him, he probably hates me now. The foot will pay.

Leo P.O.V 

After Master Splinter finished talking to Kat he went back to his room. Kat released her hold on my hand and ran out of the lair. "Kat!" I yelled. She looked really hurt when she was talking about Natsu and Kouren. I ran out of the but Donnie stopped me. "Leo where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going to go find Kat." I said running around him. I heard screaming and crying coming from the tunnel straight ahead. I followed the sounds to see Kat cutting the wall with her sword. Kat threw her sword at my feet and fell to her knees. I rushed over to her side and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"L-Leo?" She sniffed. "Yeah it's me. Everything is going to alright." I cooed as I brought her onto my lap and rocked her back and forth. "Leo!" She cried as she hugged me harder. "I-I'm a failure of *hic* a sister." She hiccupped. "Why?" I questioned. "W-Well I couldn't protect N-Natsu." Kat stuttered. I shook my head and smiled "That's not true you probably did everything you could. Also, the foot always strike the weak." She looked at me with her crystal blue eyes. "Does that mean I'm weak?" Kat inquired. I shook my head once again "No it means your brother was caught off guard. You said he was your little brother right? How old was he?" I comforted. "H-He's 8." Kat stuttered."Tell me what happened." I said. She nodded "Well it happened 2 weeks ago." She started.

~Flashback 2 weeks ago~

Kat and her brother Natsu were walking to the pizza place to pick up their order. "Stay here they should have it ready by now. Also don't go wondering off again. "Kat smiled. "I promise I won't go running off again." Natsu replied grinning. Kat walked into the parlor paid then left. "KAT!" Natsu yelled. He was getting beat up by Dogpound and Fishface. Kat dropped the pizza and withdrew her purple Katana. "Let him go or else!" Kat threatened as her eyes turned green. "What can you do about it girl?" Fishface asked. "Wouldn't you like to know." Kat smirked. She lunged at Fishface and kicked him in the stomach and cut his oxygen tube. Fishface inhaled deeply and grabbed her sword then punched her in the stomach. He grabbed her arm and spun her backwards to kick her in the back while using her sword to cut her left cheek then threw her on the floor and kicked her back. "KAT!" Natsu yelled helplessly as he was stuffed into a bag and carried away.

~End of Flashback~

"That's how he was taken away and how I got this." Kat said removing her left bang out of her eye. Revealing a large slash on her cheek connecting with the lower part of her eye. "It was my fault." She sighed. "Everything will be fine we'll help you get him back. I hugged her. She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Leo, for everything." She smiled as she stood up.

Kat grabbed her sword and put it back to it's original place walking away. "I'll meet you back at the lair." She called turning around. I pulled my hand up to the cheek she kissed and smiled. 'I can't believe she kissed me! A mutant like me with a girl like her now I know what Donnie feels like.' I mentally sighed. Speaking of Donnie I have to tell him about these strange feelings towards Kat.

**Angel: There you go! So what do you think?**

**Donnie: Leo's in love and he should know it.**

**Angel: Yeah but I just felt like making them both dense so... yeah..**

**Donnie: Nice, anyways please review! **


End file.
